


Dating App Adventures

by Payne1074



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payne1074/pseuds/Payne1074
Summary: Payne is single for the first time in 5 years and after a nearly year long drought he decides to use one or two... or 5... dating apps to find someone new. After a few days he thinks he has finally found someone who is willing to help him out, but she is not what she seems to be.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	1. The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone having sexual relations with underage people. This is a work of fiction that has been inspired by other stories I have read. All names and descriptions of people are original and are not real people. If you enjoyed this work, or have anything to say about it, please feel free to leave a comment. This is also my first written work so please be kind :)

Everything in my life was going great, until she left me. I had perfect grades, Captain of my college’s football team, and friends that loved to be around me. But that all changed when my girlfriend of almost five years leaves me with nothing but a text. “I’m transferring schools, it would be best if we didn’t see each other anymore. Goodbye.” I received that text almost a year ago now and things just haven’t been the same. My grades started to slip, I missed practices and was threatened to be kicked off the team, and worst of all I started to ignore my friends. I let that one text ruin my life, but now it’s time to change that.

Over the past few days I have downloaded four separate dating apps that varied in how they worked. A few uses swipes and super likes while other just had you create a profile and allows you to message anyone in your area. I got a few matches with the swiping apps but these girls could not hold a decent conversation. My messages were met with “hi” or “yeah” or worst of all “lol” that never lead to anything. I was growing impatient and just wanted to find a girl that could at least send more than one word responses.

When things carried on as usual on the swiping apps I moved on to the other style, I lowered my standards a bit and continued my search. Before long I found someone interesting. This style of app is flooded with fake accounts that say they are 999.99mi away from you, so when I found a profile that said 10mi My hopes started to rise. I gave her profile a quick look over, her name is Sarah, she’s 5’5, Hispanic, brown hair, brunette, recently graduated from the local highschool, and was looking for “some fun ;)”. 

“I’m looking for some fun ;) too” was my first message. It took me longer than I am willing to admit to come up with that brilliant pick up line. I was out of practice and the others girls I’ve talked to, if you can call it talking, have given me less then helpful feedback. I waited and waited, hoping that she would respond soon. After what seemed like an hour I started to doubt myself. “I knew that message was a bad idea. Way too forward. I should have lead with a joke or maybe...” my phone buzzed in my hand, she responded. “Well that’s great to hear, you are cute ;)” My heart almost skipped a beat, for the first time I have a real response. 

For the next few minutes we talked and got to known each other. She is from the area and lives at home with her parents. We shared a lot of the same interests and had a real, honest to god conversation. When I asked where she went to school now I got an odd response “I don’t go to college” was all I got. Fearing I had hit a nerve with question I quickly changed the subject. She was very eager to meet up and seeing how it was a Friday night and I had no other plans I thought it was a good idea to meet up tonight. 

We discussed where the “fun” would happen for a bit longer than I expected. Since she lived with her parents still her place was not an option. I suggested that we come back to mine but the fact that I had roommates seemed to scare her. “I’m very shy and don’t want anyone to hear us” was the excuse I was given. Not wanting to ruin what we had going I complied with her wishes. We settled on just finding a secluded spot and using the backseat of my car. A simple plan, a tactic I hadn’t used since I was in highschool. Sarah gave me the location to pick her up at and said she would be there in about an hour

I quickly got ready, nothing fancy just a simple t shirt and some gym shorts. Something easy to get off and on in the back seat of my car. It was nearing the time of our meeting and my heart was a flutter. This would be my first, I guess you can call it a date, in almost a year and I was more than ready for it. As I grabbed my keys and headed for the door my phone buzzed again. Another message form Sarah, but this one was different. My knees grew week and I had almost collapsed onto the couch. My excitement grew to terror and I did not know how to act. The message read “btw, I’m 15🙈” 

“What do I do? I can’t still meet her can I?” Thoughts raced through my head. My conscience was fighting itself as I had a monumental choice to make. “How could I not see this sooner?!” I raced through her pictures once again, she looked young but so do a lot of the girl at my school. Suddenly it clicked, all of her odd responses made sense to me. Why she “didn’t go to college” or why she didn’t want my roommates to see her. She was a highschool kid. Another buzz came through “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner. If you don’t want to meet I’ll understand.” The past year my life was nothing but a down hill slide. How much worse could things get? “I’ll be there” was all I sent as I walked out the door 

The drive was quick, my mind was racing the whole time, trying to rationalize what was about to happen. I arrived at the location she sent me, a small shopping center parking lot. As I pulled into the parking spot paranoia took over me. All I could think about was cops showing up and taking me away for trying to have sex with a minor. A few messages came in from Sarah saying she would be late, that it was harder than she thought to sneak out of her house. With every passing minute my heart rate increased. “This is wrong, Sarah doesn’t exist, pretty soon I’ll be surrounded by cop cars.” My fears got the best of me, I was leaving. I put the car in reverse and was ready to go home, where I was safe, but right before I took my foot off the break I saw something. A young Hispanic girl walking towards my car. She looked exactly like her pictures. She wore a white tank top that showed off her C-cup breasts, with black short shorts which made her brown legs look absolutely fantastic. Her long brunette was up high in a bun and I could she that she didn’t have any makeup on, but she didn’t need it. 

I can see her pull out her phone and look at my car warily followed by a buzz from my phone. “Is that you?” I smiled as I rolled down the window. “You would be correct” she gave a sigh of relief and made for the door. Once inside I gave her a hug, we exchanged pleasantries and started to drive, trying to find a spot. I placed a hand on my exposed thigh as we drove. Her skin was so soft I couldn’t help but run my hand up and down, feeling every inch of her. I could see her blush as we engaged in small talk, saying how we knew people around this area and asking if the other knew of any good spots. 

After only a few minutes of driving a suitable location was found and we pulled over. It was a housing development where most of the houses were still new enough no one had moved into them yet. Once parked we made our way to the back seat and say for a few minutes and continued to talk. When the time was right I asked “are you ready?” A nervous look cane over her face but a “yes” found her lips and once it did I made sure mine found them too. 

We kissed softly for a few seconds before I wrapped and arm around her and pulled her close. My tongue entered her mouth and wastes no time in swirling around hers and exploring her mouth. With my large arms wrapped around her small body I lifted her high enough to be placed right on to my lap, where I made sure she could feel just how hard I was for her. I could feel her hips start to move back and forth on my lap, she was grinding herself on my bulging erection. Soon soft moans started to escape both of us as the grinding of her hips increased in pressure and speed. 

My hands reached down for her shirt and stared to slowly lift it up before Sarah’s small hands stopped me. Her intense hips movements ceased as she broke our lip contact. She looked down and had the look of apprehension. “Is something wrong?” I asked softly, trying to make eye contact with her. “No, it’s just...” she stopped herself and slide off of my lap “it’s just you are the first boy I’ve even kissed, I don’t really know what I’m doing” Her words stunned me. How could I be her first kiss? She seemed so eager that I just assumed she was experienced. Once the shock subsided something dawned on me. Everything we do tonight will be her first, she is a clean slate, and I will be the one to teach her, to corrupt her. 

This sudden realization only intensified my desire for this young girl. Without a second thought I pulled down my shorts, revealing to Sarah her first live penis. “It’s ok, just do whatever you are comfortable with. If you want to stop just say the word” I took her soft hand into mine and gently guided it to the shaft of my erect cock. Her eyes widened as she could feel the heat coming off of it. I expected her to pull away from my member, but instead she took tightly into her hand. I leaned over and started to kiss Sarah once again as my hand, still on hers, stared to show her how to give a handjob. Her strokes were short with no real rhythm to them. But once my hand had released her own she slowly got to feel for it. As we continued to make out I could feel her deliberately making her hand move up and the full length on my shaft with a slow pace. She was learning, getting the hang of it, and when she did something right I made sure to let her know by releasing moans and grunts into her mouth. 

Once I felt she had almost mastered this skill I pulled away from her. Sarah’s lips tried to follow me as I left, she was enjoying her time and didn’t want to stop. “Do you want to suck it?” I whispered to her softly as her hand continued to work. She hesitated for a few seconds but eventually nodded her head yes. Sarah’s small hand left my erection and she scooted back in the seat before she slowly made her way down between my thighs. “Wha...what do I do?” She asked softly, her mouth so close to my member that I could feel her breath on it. “Well, just give it a kiss first” her head was block my view of her mouth but I could feel her supple lips make contact with the head of my cock. A soft moan left me, this seemed to encourage Sarah as I felt a barrage of soft kisses all over the head. “Sarah...” I couldn’t help but moan out which made the girl giggle a bit. She did not have to ask for more directions, she knew what she had to do. A smooth slimy sensation hit my tip and before I knew it Sarah ran her tongue around it. Shocks went through my body as she swirled around my cock, my body twitching with every flick of her tongue. 

“Take it Sarah, take it in!” I croaked out between moans. She didn’t know it but she was teasing me and I could no  
Longer take it. My hand found the back of her head and I pushed down just enough for my cock to enter her mouth. Once inside her warm young mouth I stared to move my hand slowly, making her go up and down. Soon I realized that Sarah was moving in her own. Bobbing her head up and down on my hard cock under her own power. I removed my hand and allowed the girl to work, slowly figuring out what she has to do on her own. I gave her encouraging words as she continued to progress “that’s its, right there Sarah, don’t stop” and let her know when she was doing something wrong “Watch the teeth, close your lips more.” 

Sarah was a natural. If she told me again that this was her first time ever sucking a dick I would not believe her. After only a few minutes of practice she was moving up and down my shaft with grace and power. Her tongue wrapped it self around me as she moved down and flicked my tip as she came up. The only thing she needed to work on was how much she could take into her mouth, but with more practice she would be a pro at that too. 

It did not take long before I was ready to climax. “Sarah! Faster Sarah! Faster!” I exclaimed to her and she did as I instructed. Her head moved up and down with great speed. The sloppy sounds of saliva spilling out and her gagging for going to too deep on me filled the car. “Fuck Sarah! I’m going to cum!” As I said this Sarah removes her head from my cock and started to stroke my shaft, which was covered in her own drool. I covered my shirt with sprays of cum as I finally reached orgasm “YES SARAH!” Was all I could manage to say as my body twitched and spasmed. 

My breath was heavy and labored as I tried to slow my heart beat and calm down. I looked at Sarah deep in the eyes and gave her a large grin. “You sure you haven’t done this before?” I asked sarcastically. She gave another giggle “I’m pretty sure I would remember someone like this” Her eyes went down to my shirt and frowned a little “I’m sorry about that... I just didn’t know if I wanted to take it in my mouth” It was my turn to laugh “don’t worry about it, I always keep an extra shirt in my car. I can get it now, unless you want to keep going?” I wanted to do everything with her tonight, take her virginity right here in the back seat of my car, but her expression told me that wouldn’t happen. She pondered the question for a second before shaking her head “I think I’m done for the night, if that’s ok” I gave her a quick kiss on the lips, her eyes widened from my sudden movement “that’s perfectly fine with me.” 

Once I had changed my shirt and we had both gotten back into the front seat we took off driving again. For a while we just drove and talked, before we both decided it was time for food. 24hr drive throughs are a life save most of the time. We stopped to eat and just continued to talk, just like before we had much to talk about. Sarah is an amazing girl and if it wasn’t for the age difference I wouldn’t mind actually dating her, but what we had going now was just fine for both of us. Once our meal was done I drove her back to our meeting spot and before she got out she turns to me and says “If you ever want your dick sucked again, just let me know” a kiss on the the lips seals her exit and she walks down the street.

As I drove home I could not stop thinking about the encounter I had tonight. Was this a dream? There’s no way that actually just happened. But the empty food bags and cum covered shirt confirms that I had just meet a 15 year old that wants to suck my cock. I can’t wait to take her up in that offer, for this will not be the last time me and Sarah meet.


	2. The Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payne becomes curious about Sarah's life and the two become "close." After digging into her life Payne discovers that Sarah has a close friend that has helped her live her best life. And soon Payne will learn just how helpful she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more story heavy and will setting up for the next chapter that promises to be a very memorable night.   
> If you enjoyed this chapter, have comments, or questions please feel free to leave a comment. It is very appreciated and I will respond to all of them in time.   
> Thank you for reading :)

Before Sarah left for the night I made sure to get her phone number and snapchat, so that we could stay in touch. Having a more reliable way to take her up on her offer seemed to be a good idea at the time, but I had no idea what our conversations would lead too. The next few days Sarah was busy and did not have time to meet up for another night of adventures. Since her parents had no idea what had happened and her not wanting them to find out she kept our contact to a minimum. In hindsight this was the best course of action but all I wanted was too see her again and try to get her to come back out with me. Something awoke in me that night, something that craved to have Sarah again. A wanting to do more with her and a need to corrupt her young body. My body craved her and I was looking to get my fix any way I could. Soon Monday came and I was finally able to satisfy my lust, at least for the time being.

It was Monday, the weekend was over time to go back to school. For me that meant classes spread out through the day, but for Sarah it meant she would be away from her parents for hours. I had learned, from our brief chats that her parents where the overbearing type. They controlled every aspect of her life, even checking her phone and seeing who she was talking too. Luckily for me Sarah had been able to acquire an old phone form a close friend that she could use without her parents knowing, and talk to people like me. Throughout the day our conversations drifted from topic to topic, how class is going, what our friends are like, school work, etc. Eventually though we reached the subject of Friday night, and the tone changed. 

I had just it back to my apartment when I had received the message "I loved being with you on Friday 😉" Thoughts of the night rushed back and I could barley wait to get to my room to remove my pants and start stroking. "What was your favorite part?😉" I asked with hoping she would say what I wanted her to say. "I loved having you in my mouth and you saying my name🤤" my heart started to race, as if she was with me in the room, whispering it into my ear. "Mmmmm, you know how to turn a guy on" my replies were quick as I typed quickly, making sure to get my hand back to my cock as fast as possible. "Are you hard?😘" the answer was obvious but I thought she would like visual proof over verbal. I positioned myself perfectly and took as good of a picture as I could before sending it off to her. The thought of her being in class was not a deterrent. Deep down, in fact, I hoped that other girls her age caught a glimpse of what she was getting, though I would never openly admit that. 

Her next response took longer than usual and I grew worried. Was I too forward? Did she get caught? Have we been found out? My paranoia subsided when a picture message came through. The message was of her beautiful face blowing a kiss with the caption "I want that." A large smile grew across my face, and I positioned for another photo. "Then come and get it" was the caption I sent along for with the newest photo. Again I had to wait for her response but it was worth it in the end. I had a received a photo of Sarah in the girls bathroom, taken in the mirror with her shirt pulled up, revealing her bra and exposed midsection. "Oh I will" was the message that was strategically placed right underneath her bright white bra that contrasted so well with her light brown skin that it made it nearly impossible to tear your eyes away from. I screenshotted the photo, making sure to hang on to it for later, and started to stroke my hard member as fast as I could. "You are going to make me cum Sarah" I sent with the next picture of my throbbing member. Her next reply was quick, "Let me have it" with her mouth open and tongue out, as if she was waiting for me to shoot my load onto her face. This scene drove me over the edge and I sent the video of my climax to her, making sure to through in some grunts and moans to maybe catch the attention of wandering eyes. 

After our sinful session we calmed down and I decided to ask her a question that has been gnawing at me since we first met. "What made you want to do 'stuff' with an older guy?" The past few days I have too afraid to ask the question, not wanting to over step a boundary and drive her away, but after what just happened I feel like our connection was strong enough to survive the questioning. Her responses were spiritic and long winded, as she felt like she had to explain her life story to me. She started off with what I already knew, her parents were controlling and made her life miserable. For as long as she could remember her parents had one hundred percent control over her and dictated how she lived her life. When she got into high school she hoped that they would relax but they got even worse. They told her who she could hang out with, what classes she was taking, and only allowed her to have a phone if they checked it every night to see what she was doing. Her life was hard and her parents made sure she never had any fun, until she met Emily. Emily was a girl in her class that looked a lot like her. Same skin color, same body type with matching bust, and almost the same bubbly personality. The only difference between the two being Emily dyed her hair a dirty blonde and was barley 5 foot, even though she fight you tooth and nail claiming to be 5'1. Sarah explained that Emily had a life that was completely different from her own. Where Sarah's parents controlled every aspect of her life, Emily's where barely around and had free reign to do whatever she wanted. Where Sarah had never kissed a boy before she met me Emily had lost her virginity at the age of thirteen to a thirty year old man. Sarah was drawn to Emily and wanted to live free without any one telling her what to do. Emily was helping Sarah live her dream life, sneaking out, going to parties, having fun, and even meeting older men online. 

Hearing her story gave me a new sense of pity for the girl. She was just trying to live her life how she wanted to but her parents are forcing her to got to extremes just to feel normal. Feelings of relief washed over me as well when I realized how lucky she was to have met someone like me first, and not some creep that might try to hurt her, or worse. More and more feelings came to me, was I falling for this teen? I did like her and thought she was amazing girl, but she was only fifteen, I could not have a romantic relationship with her, only pain would come from it. I fought back my feelings and continued like nothing was different, like was were nothing more than friends with benefits.

The week carried on much like Monday did. When I would return to my room from classes we would exchange pictures. Mine being of my hard cock but slowly evolving into full body pictures. While hers were either faces she made in class or various stages of undress that she could manage to achieve while in the bathroom by herself. When Friday came I was unable to talk to Sarah for most of the day. I had been swamped with work that I had pushed back all week, making more time for Sarah. After a few hours of studying had gone by I grabbed my phone to see if I had any messages. A few notifications came up on my phone but only one mattered to me, a message from Sarah that simply said "Check my story." I did as instructed and found a picture of Sarah and her friend Emily, their faces so close while doing the 'duck face' that it seemed like they were about to kiss. There I saw a message that I assumed was for me "We need a ride tonight, whos down?" I was taken back at first, unclear of the meaning, but their could only be one interpretation of the message. Sarah wanted to meet up, and Emily wanted to come too. 

I smiled and sent a response that was half jest and yet half serious. "I'll drive you guys around, if you both suck me off." I placed my phone down and tried to get some more work done but my heart rate spiked and I could feel my hands shaking. It had only been a week since I had my first encounter with an underage teen, and know I have a chance at having two at once. When I felt my phone buzz I thought my heart would leap put of my chest. "We are in." I couldn't breath, was thins happening? Was I really about to do this? I wanted more confirmation, I wanted to hear them say it. "Say it in a video" I did not ask, it was a demand, I needed it. Without any delay a video came through, it showed both the girls sitting in a class room full of other students. They smiled at each other before saying "We are in" in perfect sync with each other. Before the video ended Emily winked while Sarah blew a kiss at the camera. This was real. The twitching bulge in my pants made it hard to concentrate and I soon forgot of the mountain of work on my desk. My mind was to preoccupied, as it was filled with thoughts of two young girls, pleasing me to my hearts content. Before I knew it my pants were off and the folder where I kept all of Sarah's photos was opened. I needed to calm down before tonight. It was going to be one I will never forget, I'll make sure if that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more story heavy and will setting up for the next chapter that promises to be a very memorable night.   
> If you enjoyed this chapter, have comments, or questions please feel free to leave a comment. It is very appreciated and I will respond to all of them in time.   
> Thank you for reading :)


	3. The House Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah had asked for a night of fun with her friend Emily and Payne was all too willing to give her. Tonight Sarah and Emily promise to show Payne a night her will truly never forget. This a part one of two, the next part will be out next week

The day flew by in a flash, I did my best to fill my time and be productive but I could not stop thinking about how the night will transpire. Every time I grab a textbook to study for a note book to write in my mind wanders off. I find myself thinking about Sarah, striping off her clothes, exposing her young body to me slowly. Emily comes walking over to her, caressing her, helping Sarah remove the rest of her clothing. They lean in close to each other lips pursed, about to make contact... when my phones buzz's. Its a new message from Sarah "We are ready when you are. 😘" My eyes shoot to the clock on my phone, its almost eight o'clock, the time I said I would pick them up. If not for her message I would missed our "date" and been stuck at home with my thoughts when I could be having the real thing. I grab my keys and make way for the door. I'll have to hurry to make it on time, nothing can keep me from these two teens. 

I pull into the parking lot of the closed down shopping center, same meeting place as last time, right as the girls come walking up. I recognize Sarah right away, she wore a light blue tube top with a light sports jacket covering her shoulders while tight yoga pants hugged her thighs and showed off her plump ass perfectly. She wore her long brown hair in a messy bun just like Emily did who was walking right next to her. Actually the two girls seemed to have on the same outfit, the only changes was Emily wore a red tube top and her messy bun was a dirty blonde. The two were giggling about something and tried to calm them selves before getting to me car. Sarah obviously recognized my car, without needing a conformation text she simply walks up and opens the door, taking the passenger seat while Emily sat in the back.

"Hi Payne!" Sarah said with excitement. "Well hello there beautiful" I replied back, trying to contain my own enthusiasm. I leaned over to Sarah and she seemed to get the hint as she leaned closer to meet my lips. It started off as a simple tap, but as we pulled away we both stopped and looked at each other, silently agreeing to go back in for more. For the entire week I had craved one thing, to touch this teen once again. Soft moans left both of our lips as we continued to make out, but soon were interrupted by Emily "Alright, Alright. I think you two had enough. I AM still back here you know." We pull away from each other and I can see Sarah turn bright red "Sorry Emily... I guess I got a little carried away for a sec..." Emily laughs "A sec???? You two were practically trying to each others faces! Oh, I'm Emily btw!" the girl from the back leans forward and gives me a peck on the check before whispering "I've heard a lot about you." Now it was my turn to blush. I knew Emily was Sarah's bestfriend and the whole reason me and Sarah hooked up in first place, so why did her knowing about me make me so nervous? "It's.. It's good to finally meet you. I have heard a lot about you as well" I stammered through my sentence, somehow being intimated by the small teen. 

I gather myself before I put the car in reverse and ask the girls "Where are we going? I imagine you two have a place you would like to go." The two teens looked at one another and giggled before Emily spoke up "Wow, you wan to get right to business... I like that" The girl in the back placed her hands on my shoulders and started to rub them softly. I could feel myself blushing again and I tried to talk but all that came out was a jumble of unrecognizable sounds and grunts. Luckily Sarah came to my rescue and knocked away the sensual hands. "Stop teasing him and tell him where to go. I would like to get to the house in one piece, thank you very much" The two giggled once more while my mind started to race. A house? How do they have a house? I had truly not given much thought to where we were going. I assumed like last time that if they did not have a spot we would juts drive around until we found some where to lay low. 

Emily told me the address and I stared my way in the direction but I had to ask the question that was on my mind "Is this one of your guys houses? Or are we going to just break in?" I made sure to let out a small laugh, hoping they would understand that was a joke and we would not actually be breaking into someone's home. Emily gave a giggle in return that eased my mind "No silly, my mom is a real-estate agent. She is selling all of these houses that have just been built. Which means we have full access." behind my head I can hear the jingling of keys, which I assume Emily stole from her mother. "We usually use the houses to just hang out in on the weekends. But our friend who had a car was busy, luckily you weren't" Sarah explained as I felt her hand fall onto my thigh. I see a big smile spread across her face which forces one out of me as well. "Yeah, lucky us" Emily chimed in from the back seat, her hands draped across my shoulders again. 

The house was not far but it was located in the middle of the housing development. It was on the latest to be complete as the one next door was still a skeleton of ply wood and rebar. Being so far into the neighborhood meant that no one had bought it yet and no one would be close enough to see my car parked right in drive way, waling two underage teens into the empty house. Emily was quick with the door and was quicker to shut an lock it after we had all shuffled inside. The house wasn't a mansion but it was large, even though it seemed even larger with no furniture on the side. I had only given the first two rooms a quick look before I felt a hand grasp the back of my head and pull me down. My eyes were closed as the the feeling of soft lips pressed against my own. A tongue was urgently stick into my mouth and I could feel it play with my own. I was shocked that Sarah was being so forward but it was a welcomed surprise. My arms took in my assailant and held her close to my body. The kissing was passionate and skillful, but something felt off. The figure I was holding on to was smaller than I expected. My hands inspected the body and found an ass that was larger than Sarah's. I took a large squeeze and a high pitch squeal was let out into my mouth, this was not Sarah. My eyes shot open and I could see Emily witch pull away with a large smile on her face "Not who you were expecting?" I let go of her small body as she giggled and headed for the stairs. "Well come on, we don't have all night." I looked over at Sarah, expecting her to be made but she just took my hand with a large smile and guided me up stairs behind her friend "She's a good kisser, isn't she?" still in a bit of shock I only nodded my head and smiled back at her.

The upstairs was a series of doors that lead to bedrooms, bathrooms, and storage closets. I was lead to the end of the hall to a large room that had a built in bathroom, what I could only assume was the master bedroom. Sarah and I stopped in the bed room while Emily ran to the bathroom. The light from the bathroom slightly illuminated the dark bedroom enough for us to see each other but not enough for you to see in the window that was in the opposite corner from the door. While Emily was gone Sarah must have felt like it was her turn with me since she pulled me in close and we started to kiss. Unlike with Emily I had to initiate the tongue action, pressing my was past her lips and quickly enveloping her tongue with my own. My hands could resist but explore Sarah's young body. They shot down to her round ass and started to feel her over the fabric of her yoga pants. Her soft moans started to pour into my mouth. One hand stayed while the other ran up and slowly lifted her jacket, my hands running over her warm skin. With out even my asking Sarah stripped off her thin jacket, giving my hands easy access to her. My mouth separated from hers and kissed down to her neck. With her mouth open now her moans started to fill the room. But once again we are interrupted from a voice behind us "Getting started with out me?" Emily was standing in the light of the bathroom doorway, jacket already stripped off, hands caressing her young breasts over her tube top, biting her lip in anticipation. 

"Sorry Em. I just can't resist him, you know that" Sarah replies to her as I release her from my grasp. "But I wasn't going to get to the good part without you, promise." Emily slowly walks across the room and stops next to her friend "Well I'm here now" the two share a smile before looking at me and slowing dropping to their knees. I was taken back by their sudden movements but was unable to step backwards as Emily had a grip of my waist band. Before I knew it the two teens pulled down my shorts and allowed my hard cock to pop out. Emily was taking in the sight, since this was her first time seeing it, but Sarah wasted no time, this was not her first rodeo. She gripped it tightly in her hand before stoking it slowly. Her lips pressed softly against the tip as she covered it with kiss after soft kiss. Emily had a look of shock on her face, her mouth hung open as she looked at her friend affectionately kiss the tip of my cock. Emily's gaze shifted to me "She really likes you Payne, you are a lucky guy" she ended her compliment with a wink before her eyes locked back onto my hard member. Emily leaned in close and stared to cover my shaft with kisses as well. While Sarah used only her lips, Emily made sure to end each kiss with her wet tongue, giving a brief lick before moving onto her next kiss. 

Having these two teens gently work me over with their kisses sent shivers and shocks into my body. I did my best to control them but eventually the girls on their knees won. My body shook uncontrollably with each kiss that landed on me. Seeing what they were putting me through stopped the two and had them share a giggle. "I think its time we stopped teasing him Sarah, what do you think?" Sarah looked up at me and feigned thinking face, as if she wasn't sure if I had had enough yet. "Hmmmm, I guess you are right" before I could breathe a sigh of relief Sarah opened wide and took what she could of my cock deep into her mouth. Her sudden movement caused a deep moan to come out from me. She could still only fit a little over half of my cock into her mouth, and her attempting to take more caused her to gag, making her come off coughing. 

Emily gave her friend a pat on the back as she kept coughing up more spit, "Can I try Sarah?" Sarah, still coughing softly and unable to answer, gave a thumbs up. Emily scooted over in front of me and took my cock, slick with Sarah saliva, into her hand. She started off slow, taking my cock inch by inch into her young mouth, making sure to look at me the whole time. When she had achieved to point that caused Sarah to gag she broke eye contact and slammed the rest of my member into her throat. No one has ever taken my entire cock before, this new rush of pleasure caused my hands to grip the back of Emily's head in and effort to hold her there and not escape. In my surprise, this fifteen year old girl was not resisting my hands. She was actually trying to pleasure me more, outstretching her tongue in an attempt to tease my balls. Sarah shared the same expression of shock that I had, not knowing that her friend had such a talent. Soon I retracted my hands and Emily slowly pulled my cock from her throat, making sure to kiss the head before wiping her lips of saliva. 

"Em... how did you do that?" Sarah asked, still in awe struck of her friend. Emily giggles before answering "Lots of practice, you'll get there to" Emily pulled her close and faced towards my cock again "Its your turn again" Sarah was hesitant at first but eventually took myself into her once again. This time she did not try to take it all, instead she bobbed her head up and down my shaft while making sure to swirl around the head with her tongue. 

Emily watched for a few seconds before felling left out. She took the bottom part of my shaft and started to kiss the parts that Sarah could not reach. Emily made sure to go up and down slowly, covering every inch with her lips. She would even kiss down to my sack and look up at me while she played with them in her mouth. 

I could barley hold it together. Merely the sight of these two together as they sucked on my cock was enough to make most men cum, but I wanted this to last. I summoned over ounce of will power that I had left inside of me and I held back my climax for as long as I could. Emily must have noticed this, as she stood up, placing a hand on Sarah's head and forcing her to go deeper faster. She stood up as tall as she could and whispered to me "Look at her. She loves your cock. This little fifteen year old loves sucking your hard cock" she paused, maybe waiting for a response, but I could not generate one. Only moans and grunts left my mouth as I continued to watch Sarah get face fucked on my member. "She deserves a reward. You should give it to her. Cum for her. Cum Payne." This teen had some power over me. As commanded I started to shoot my load into Sarah's mouth. Emily's hand kept her deep on my shaft, not allowing her to escape like last time. Except Sarah did not fight it, she gladly took my cum into her mouth and drank it up happily. 

Emily purred with excitement as she watched her friend drink up her reward for doing a good job. My knees shook and wobbled, barley holding myself up, but Emily leaned in closer to me, forcing me to stiffen up rapidly or else we would both fall over. She whispered softer, as if she didn't want Sarah to hear her words. "I want you to fuck her."


	4. The House Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily has made a request of Payne, something that he wants more than anything. How will he pull it off? Can he make his dreams come true?

My mouth hung open as Emily's words echo in my head "I want you to fuck her." I could not believe what this small teen had just whispered into my ear. Deep down I wanted nothing more than to just take Sarah, right there on the floor. Pushing her on to her back and taking her sweet virginity while Emily watched.

I must have zoned out, losing track of time, because the next thing I heard was Sarah speaking softly "Payne? Helloooo? You still there?" I blinked a few times before glancing down at the other teen, still on her knees in front of me. "Yeah, I just... uhhh... couldn't believe how good that was" I gave her a smile and she gave an even larger smile back. "Good, I thought I broke you for a second" Sarah was still stroking my cock while she looked up at me. I had just given her one of the largest loads I think I have ever had and yet her soft small hands managed to keep me rock hard, ready to go again. "It will take a lot more than that to break me Sarah." A wink accompanies my confidence as she giggles and leans in to kiss the head one more time, sending shivers throughout my whole body. "Lets hope that's true" Emily whispers into my ear once again. Hearing her voice reminds me of what she just asked of me, I have to fuck Sarah.

An idea strikes me like lighting "Sarah, I think its your turn." The teens face turns bright red "Wha... what do you mean?" Emily gives a little giggle as she moves to join her friend in the floor. "You know what he means Sarah. Now its time to take off these pesky clothes." I am helpless in the situation, forced to watch as Emily locks lips with her friend right below me. At first Sarah is shocked and pulls back, but soon gives in and starts to accept Emily's lips and tongue. I can see light brown hands run of Sarah's body, slowly stripping off her clothing. The two teen girls only separated to allow the tube top that Sarah was wearing to slide off her body. Once the shirt was gone the two eagerly joined once again. 

Emily slowly laid her friend on the soft floor and pulled her lips away. A small whimper escaped Sarah when she realized her friend was moving away from her. "Trust me, this will be even better" Emily said as she slowly kissed down Sarah's body. Stopping for a few seconds only at her small breasts to pay extra close attention to Sarah's brown nipples. Once her nipples were erect and firm Emily continued her journey down the teens body. Once she reached the top of Sarah's tight yoga pants she stopped her kissing. Using her petite hands, Emily slipped off her friends pants with precision and care, showing that this was not her first time stripping off someone's clothes. 

Before me laid two teens, one fully dressed kissing the legs of the other who was now completely nude. I was unsure how to act so I did what anyone would do in that situation, I took my cock into my hand and stroked it as fast as I possibly could. My breathing grew heavy as my excitement grew. The two small girls continued to play with each other on the floor as I stroked faster and faster. Emily must have noticed my movements or over heard my labored breaths, since she turned to look at me "Looks like someone is ready to go. I think she is ready too, get over here." Emily's words took a few seconds to register, she's actually talking to me, she wants me to come down, oh god its time. My mind was racing as I dropped to my knees and moved closer to the girls.

Before I could reach Sarah I was stopped by Emily's hand. "Wait, let me do one more thing." In one quick movement Emily moved back over to Sarah's head and whispered something into her ear. I couldn't quite make it out but it sounded something like "just like we practiced." Sarah's face grew a bit red but an encouraging kiss from Emily seemed to calm her down. Before I knew it Sarah had flipped over to her stomach and raising her ass high into the air while her chest remained pressed against the floor. "She's ready now" Emily said with confidence as he hands ran over Sarah's bare back. 

I inched my way closer to Sarah's ass, hanging in the air. I was impressed by her flexibility, this position was not easy to achieve. How long have these two been planning this? I would have to ask another time, I had a more pressing matter to attend to right now. My hands reached out a gripped Sarah's round ass, making sure to give a firm squeeze before I pulled it a bit closer to me. My cock was positioned right at the entrance to Sarah's tight hole, and with a firm movement I pressed my hips forward. Unexpectedly, my cock did not enter the teen. Instead it slide downwards and rubbed along the outside of Sarah's slick pussy lips. A loud moan from her told me that Sarah enjoyed this act, so I decided in-between her wetness before I tried to enter her once again. 

With my cock now lubed up with the juices leaking form Sarah sweet pussy I was ready to take her virginity. This time I took my cock into my hand and prepared to guide it in. "Are you ready Sarah?" I asked partly for her sake but also with the desire to hear her say yes. "Ye.. yes Payne. Give it to me, please." Once yes left her lips I again pressed my hips forward, with my cock firmly in my grasp I able to get the head inside of her little hole. She was tight, tighter than anything I have felt before. If it was not for the make shift lube I do not know if I would have been able to slide any further than this. 

Loud, almost pained, moans were coming out of Sarah. Her hands tried to grip the floor, but since their was no give her nails just dup in to the carpet. "OH GOD! IT HURTS!" She screamed out as I pressed deeper inside of her. Before I could say anything Emily came to her friends aide "It will, but only for a short while. But after it will be the greatest thing you have ever felt. You can do it Sarah." I could see Sarah shake her head in agreement with Emily's statement. She closed her mouth and tried her best to keep her pained shouts muffled. 

Once I successfully driven my cock completely inside of her I paused and allowed Sarah to catch her breath. "I'm all the way in. How is it Sarah?" Her breath was heavy but soon it slowed and she took a deep breath "Oh god Payne. I can feel you inside me. It feels so great, I love you in me!" I couldn't help but grin after hearing this young girl exclaim that she loves me being inside her. My hips started to move slowly, at first. I moved a few inches out then thrusted back inside. My slow, gradual movements were accompanied by moans from Sarah. A loud grunt as I slide out and a deep gasp when I went back in. "I think she likes it" Emily happily proclaims, her hands still running over her friends nude body. "Then she will love this."

When I felt Sarah's body become more adjusted to the size and shape of my cock I started to move faster. My cock slid out more and thrusted in with more force than previous times. Soon my slow movements were replaced with steady thrusts in and out of Sarah's tight teen hole. I could here her voice change, her moans were more high pitched and each thrust drew out more and more of them. "Yes, yes Payne! I love your cock!" 

As my thrusts persisted my lust grew. I wanted more, I wanted to ravage this teen and show her how a man makes love. My hands gripped Sarah's plump brown ass tight, my fingers digging into her flesh. I slowly slid my cock to the very tip, almost coming out, and with only the briefest of pauses I thrusted with all my might back inside of this teen. Her screams echoed throughout the whole house, a mixture of pleasure and pain. I repeated the motion, going faster and faster with each consecutive thrust. Grunts now escaped me as I strained to keep up the speed and power at which my hips where diving into Sarah's. 

The house was now being filled with a mixture of Sarah's loud moans, my grunts, and the heavy slapping sound that our hips made when they made contact. "YES PAYNE! I LOVE YOUR COCK! FUCK ME!" Sarah would scream out "YES, I THIS THIS TIGHT LITTLE TEEN PUSSY SARAH!" I would struggle to respond as all my concentration was put into keeping up the speed at which I was thrusting. All the while I could see Emily, with one hand still on her friend while the other is stuffed into her tight pants, pleasuring herself to the sight of her underage friend being fucked by an older man. 

My muscles started to burn and I could feel a climax building up inside of me. I struggling to keep it down and keep up with my chosen motions. "Payne! I'm... I'm going to cum!" This was all the motivation I needed. My arms started to pull on Sarah's hips, making up for the force that my hips could no longer produce. "Yes yes yes YES!" One last scream escaped Sarah as I felt the walls of her teen pussy constrict around my cock. This was the tipping point, my cock plunged deep inside of her and I let loose a river of semen into Sarah's deepest parts. In Sarah's and mine joined climax I could hear a third voice, it was Emily, just off to the side of Sarah. I could see her small body out stretched, shaking, while her tight yoga pants developed an obvious wet spot where her hand was. 

The three of us did not move, heavy breathing filled the empty air where screams and moans of pleasure once occupied. I slowly pulled my cock, now growing soft, completely out of Sarah. A flood of seamen flowed it and it poured out of her, soaking into the carpet. Emily laughed when she saw the stain in the new house "Looks like guys left your mark on this place." Neither Sarah nor I acknowledged her comment. Instead I came in close to the teen and took nude body into my arms. I kissed her forehead and she looked up at me with a bright smile "That was amazing Payne. Could... could we do that again sometime?" her face grew red as she asked her question. I gave her another kiss, on the lips this time "We can do this whenever you want." Her head nuzzled deep into my chest as I held her close.

"Before you guys get any bright ideas, we do need to get out of here. My mom will be back home around two, and we need to be there. Well, her keys need to be at least." Emily said as she stood, doing her best not to make her wet spot as noticeable. Sarah and I broke our embrace and stood to dress. Within a few minutes we were all out the door and I was on my way to drop the teens off at our meeting location. 

"I'll see you again?" Sarah asked as her and Emily exited my car. "You can count on it Sarah." She leans in and gives me a deep kiss before closing the door. From the back seat I get a kiss on the cheek "Thank you for the fun night Payne, can't wait to do this again." Emily makes her way to get out of my car but stops and turns to me "Maybe next time we can do this just the two of us." My face turns a bright red and Emily leaves with a giggle. I watch the two teens walk away and disappear behind a corner. I was stuck in that parking lot, reminiscing about the crazy night I just shared with two underage girls. Little did I know that would be the last time I see either of these girls.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone having sexual relations with underage people. This is a work of fiction that has been inspired by other stories I have read. All names and descriptions of people are original and are not real people. If you enjoyed this work, or have anything to say about it, please feel free to leave a comment. This is also my first written work so please be kind :)


End file.
